Solo déjate llevar
by HoneyHelly
Summary: Su viaje de redención continuaba sin rumbo fijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?... ¿4 años? Sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a Sakura de nuevo, y no se refería a una batalla, tendrían que hablar… de todo. Y esta vez no podría dejarla inconsciente sin ninguna respuesta.


**Notas:** Este FanFiction participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS"SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

Mi primera frase elegida fueeee... *redoble de tambores*

"Quiero respirar, No me gusta esta noche, quiero despertarme hacia abajo, no me gusta estar en mis sueños. Estoy atrapado dentro de mi propia mente, así que estoy muriendo, no quiero estar solo, solo quiero ser tuyo"

-Save me –BTS

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, _son del culero que nos hizo sufrir, amar y gritar por 700 capítulos del manga... etc. Te amamos Kishi._**

 _One shot -Narrado desde la perspectiva de mi amado y zukhulemto vengador-_

* * *

 **Solo déjate llevar…**

~ La soledad… de nuevo podía sentirla, sin siquiera cerrar los ojos, allí en el viento... Siempre había sido mi mayor aliada y mi mayor maldición. Hubo momentos en los que la muerte parecía ser la mejor opción… para dejar de sentir, para olvidar, para volver a ver a aquellos que anhelaba con toda mi alma y que por azares crueles del destino me fueron arrebatados, pero no… no podía ser tan cobarde, mi única motivación para seguir viviendo fue la venganza, simplemente no aceptaría que su asesino siguiera con vida, regodeándose de su cometido como el malnacido que era, siendo libre, además de ser… la persona en quien más confiaba, nunca pude entender realmente porque lo hizo… hasta ese día, después de que muriera por mis propias manos… y si tan solo hubiera sido eso… si tan solo no se hubiera acercado a mí, presionando levemente sus dedos en mi frente, como solía hacerlo cuando solo era un niño ingenuo, cuando lo amaba. Toda mi vida desde aquella trágica noche, lo odie, y ¿para qué?... ´para que el hijo de puta me dejara más traumado de lo que ya estaba… -No pudo evitar sonreír con amargura y nostalgia ante esa afirmación- simplemente ilógico ven… acabo de llamar hijo de puta a mi propio hermano, siendo hijos de la misma madre…

Y desde entonces todo no hizo sino empeorar. Enterarme por boca de otros de la verdad fue completamente devastador. "Para protegerme" había dicho aquel enmascarado, y efectivamente tenía razón, como pude comprobar más adelante, cuando despierto en medio de una guerra (la cuarta guerra ninja para ser mas específicos) y me encuentro de golpe a mi adorado hermano vivo, de nuevo, corriendo por el bosque… después de ese reencuentro sabía que debía hacerme la idea de esperar cualquier cosa, por muy estúpida que sonara… Además aquel enmascarado alias Tobi resulto siendo un manipulador, que al igual que yo, lo había perdido todo una vez, e igualmente estaba siendo manipulado por mi antepasado y la encarnación de mi alma, otro psicópata y leyenda de los Uchiha llamado Madara, que también resulto ser manipulado por una especie de alíen negro salido de una diosa demonio conejo(?) que solo kami sabe de dónde carajos vino. ¡Maldición! –Mascullo por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y llevando una mano sobre ellos- Toda esta historia me da dolor de cabeza. Y eso que solo la estoy resumiendo… a veces me pregunto si todas estas jugarretas serán un juego entre más dioses, o más bien brujas, que se divierten con nosotros, moviéndonos como simples piezas de ajedrez. No sería tan descabellado después de todo, en este punto creería que hasta las piedras hablan.

De ahí nació la razón por la que decidí alejarme de todo, de hacer este viaje de "redención" Solo quiero ver de todo lo que me perdí por estar cegado, cuando no veía nada más que odio y rencor, encontrar nuevas respuestas por mí mismo, sin que nadie tire de mis riendas, nunca más dejare que me manipulen de esa forma, pase mucho tiempo perdido en la ignorancia… y aunque me cueste admitirlo, aun no estoy listo para vivir en la aldea… Si algo puedo asegurarles es que por más que pase el tiempo e intentes borrar lo que hiciste, nunca podrás olvidarlo ni sanar por completo todos los corazones… Por más que la vida te arroje al mayor abismo, y creas haber dejado tu identidad atrás o creas ser la persona más dura e insensible del planeta, siempre está ahí, oculta en alguna parte… nuestra verdadera esencia, donde se esconden nuestros mayores miedos, el dolor, deseos… anhelos.

Yo por ejemplo… aun me cuesta creer que todo haya terminado, que realmente soy merecedor de recibir felicidad, de recibir… amor. Nunca había estado más de acuerdo con la frase "No hay peor critico que uno mismo".

-Cuando veía este manto nocturno sobre él, es cuando sentía haber encontrado la mayor paz, allí en medio del bosque, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna y estrellas que se reflejaban borrosamente en el lago… todos los recuerdos pasaron en su mente una y otra vez, como una ráfaga fotográfica… y en ellos nunca faltaba la imagen nítida de aquella niña de curioso cabello rosa, que ahora paso a ser una mujer tanto en personalidad como apariencia… porque hizo parte de su pasado, una parte muy importante debía aceptar, donde convivir como integrante del equipo 7 logro que en varias ocasiones olvidara la venganza, fueron tiempos felices, en muchas momentos peligrosos, pero eso solo lo hizo ver que ahora tenía algo que proteger… Fueron su otra familia. ~

 _A pesar de que en ese tiempo no fue suficiente…_

-No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí de pie solo admirando en silencio el paisaje pero por el frio del viento debía haber pasado la media noche hace unas horas. Aun así decidió ignorarlo y desvestirse para entrar al agua, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se dejó el interior y una vez dentro nado hasta el fondo sin mucha dificultad, además era un lago profundo pero no exagerado, hacer esto de vez en cuando lo ayudaba a pensar y relajarse, era una de sus actividades favoritas junto con las largas caminatas.

~ ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?... ¿4 años? Sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a Sakura de nuevo, y no se refería a una batalla, tendrían que hablar… de todo. Y esta vez no podría dejarla inconsciente sin ninguna respuesta. Después de su batalla con Naruto había podido disculparse, al menos un avance… No era alguien de demostrar sentimientos, eso era algo que todos tenían claro, y ella era todo lo contrario, siempre tan expresiva, gritando su amor a los cuatro vientos por decirlo así, sin importarle cuantas veces el ignorara sus intentos, considerando los sentimentalismos algo infantil que solo lo distraía del objetivo. Ahora realmente no podía decir lo mismo, e incluso en el pasado solo ella logro hacerlo flaquear, y se había obligado a sí mismo a no corresponder, ni a pensar en ello. ~

Compartía un vínculo muy fuerte con ellos, Naruto se convirtió en su mejor amigo y prácticamente hermano inclusive conectados por sus antepasados Indra y Ashura. Kakashi fue como un padre para él, era muy perspicaz ese enmascarado, incluso a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo se dio cuenta incluso antes que el mismo, sobre que no le era del todo indiferente a Sakura… "No necesitas una razón para amar a alguien" fueron las palabras que uso, que aunque fueran más en defensa de Sakura, sabía que también iban para él.

~ Amor… una de las cosas a lo que no había encontrado respuesta absoluta, simplemente estaba y ya, no sabía sabe exactamente porque… según una de las historias más fuertes, las personas están conectadas por hilos rojos, invisibles e intangibles con su "alma gemela" suena bastante estúpido y extraño, pero de ser cierto, dije que ya nada me sorprendería ¿no?... lo cierto es que estamos conectados con otros de alguna manera… Y por mucho que me costara aceptarlo, Sakura consigue hacerme sentir débil… SI, incluso hace que sueñe o piense en cosas involuntarias de las que me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Ella fue mi compañera de equipo, ¡Dios! la conozco desde que era una niña, pero mentiría si digo que solo la veía como una compañera, bueno tal vez si al principio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la necesidad de protegerla iba en aumento, se percibía tan frágil y diferente al resto de nosotros, lo que es irónico ya que ahora puede destrozar cosas de un tamaño gigantesco con un solo puño… pero su apariencia y actitud siguen intactas, claro, en eso ha madurado también, dejando de lado a la insistente chillona aduladora que siempre quería ir conmigo a todos lados, para volverse una mujer muy fuerte y decidida siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, con un corazón donde no cabe el odio, supongo que eso último es lo que más admiro de ella, lo distinta que es a mí, siempre está brillando, eso es ella, una luz… que anhelaba en silencio… Mi luz… ~

-Salió y se zambulló unas dos veces más hasta decidir que era hora de salir… Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir, se sentía demasiado inquieto para ello, y sabía perfectamente quien era la causa. Estaba decidido, era hora de empezar de nuevo. –Volvió a vestirse sin importarle mojar la ropa y encamino su marcha hacia un lugar que ya conocía muy bien.

~ He estado evitándola durante mucho tiempo, siempre con una excusa diferente. Solo he pasado pocas veces por Konoha, una vez para defenderla y desaparecer antes de que todos me notaran… inclusive no asistí a la boda de Naruto, alegando seguir ocupado, muy lejos como para llegar a tiempo y solo deseándole en una carta de pocas palabras mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Luego solo pude aparecer en su cuarto mientras ella dormía plácidamente en su cama. ~

-Flash black-

~ Necesitaba verla… y fuera de sentirme como un maldito acosador, solo reafirme lo que sentía y lo que ya había aceptado dentro de mí… la amaba… y dolía como un infierno el sentir que no merecía ser correspondido, ya la había lastimado demasiado, odiaba verla llorar… y casi siempre era mi culpa. –Dejándose llevar por un impulso, acerco su única mano al níveo rostro, apartando unos cuantos cabellos que se esparcían rebeldes sobre su rostro, nunca pensó que la palabra hermosa siquiera pasara por su vocabulario mental, pero esa era una de las tantas cosas que ella cambiaba en él, Tenerla allí tan cerca y vulnerable era una tentación… una bastante grande considerando además la ligera ropa que llevaba puesta para dormir y la sabana solo cubriendo hasta sus caderas… bendita Sakura. –Sin pensarlo acaricio su mejilla, su piel era suave y cálida, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran aquellos sonrosados labios… ~

-Podía escuchar su respiración… por un momento volvió del trance hipnótico en que se encontraba, -Alejo su mano y Miro a su alrededor desconcertado- ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! Si Sakura despertaba y lo veía ahí, en su habitación, asechándola… ¡Había perdido el juicio! y ahora que lo pensaba, porque no se había despertado aun, bueno no es que hubiera hecho gran cosa o ruido al entrar, pero siendo ninjas siempre se estaba más alerta, a menos que de verdad estuviera muy cansada… -Observo con mayor detenimiento a su alrededor -Por suerte la habitación se encontraba con un balcón por el entraba la luz de la luna debido a las cortinas abiertas- Así que podía ver sin mucho esfuerzo a su alrededor y a su ocupante- Tomo un único pequeño frasco sobre la mesa de noche y leyó lo que parecía ser ¿pastillas para dormir? Vaya… bueno al parecer no era el único con problemas de insomnio…

-Devolvió el envase a su sitio y volvió su atención a ella- ¿Qué le diría si estuviera despierta? Observándolo con esos grandes ojos verdes con los que sentía una familiar opresión en el pecho, e incluso pareciera que vieran hasta su alma… Conociéndose probablemente activaría el sharingan y le haría olvidar lo ocurrido –admitió con amargura y algo de gracia –Se sentía estúpido, Él intimidado por alguien del sexo opuesto, una chica delgada, a quien le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de altura y no significaba una amenaza para el… -¡¿Porque se le hacía tan difícil decirle lo que sentía?! Era frustrante y más porque ya sabía lo que ella sentía por él, No iba a ser rechazado… pero aun así… tenía miedo… de volver a herirla ¿Realmente la haría feliz? Y ¿porque no? vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Era un golpe bajo en su orgullo el admitir en voz alta que no era sino un simple humano con emociones capaces de cegar su razón.

-Sasuke-…kun…

-Por un momento quedo en shock, ¿alucinaba? No, Si escucho bien, un susurro débil pero entendible. Para su alivio noto que Sakura solo se acurrucaba más cómodamente continuando con los ojos cerrados junto con una respiración pausada… ¿Soñaba con él?... Lo llamaba, solo eso necesito. Gracias a la píldora ella no despertaría fácilmente, así que su orgullo fue lanzado por la ventana y se rindió… -Arrodillándose frente a la cama, apoyo su frente contra suya sintiendo su respiración contra él, y la beso. –Solo con esa leve presión con sus labios lo que alguna vez creyó que era agradable, ahora estaba siendo reemplazado por algo mucho mejor y quería más… Pero no por esta noche, tendría que controlarse o terminaría violándola… -Prohibiendo más pensamientos al respecto se levantó y salto por el balcón tan rápido como llego.

-Fin de Flash Black-

Esperaba que Sakura hubiera entendido su promesa, porque para él un toque en la frente no era algo banal, gracias a su hermano, esa simple acción se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo, era una promesa, de volverse a ver, un hasta luego, un "eres importante para mi aunque no te lo diga"… Esto era algo que tenía que hacer solo, sin algún objetivo de odio esta vez, No habría podido llevarla con él, seria sacarla de su hogar, donde tenía la felicidad que el aun no sabía cómo darle, y a quien quería engañar… se convertiría en una distracción latente aun si fuera con un saco de pies a cabeza… No se consideraba un pervertido, para nada, pero el control que siempre supo mantener se volvería añicos, solo piénsenlo, los dos… solos, sin ataduras, quien sabe cuántos meses.

~ Todo tenía su límite, ya Estaba cansado de fingir que no le importaba, cansado de soñar con lo que fue y lo que podía tener, quería hacerlo realidad, además, por más que Sakura dijera amarlo, y si ¿decidiera olvidarse del? Siempre dicen que el tiempo cura todo o cambia a las personas, ella sería capaz de hacer su vida con otro… espécimen… de solo pensarlo generaba un intenso desprecio a ese quien siquiera intentara quitársela, porque sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero Sakura era suya, siempre lo fue… y el de ella. ~

-Los colores del cielo pasaban lentamente del naranja rojizo al azul, abriendo paso al anochecer -Vislumbro las enormes puertas abiertas de par en par –Aquí estaba de nuevo… donde todo empezó… -Avanzo un poco más, sin apurar el paso, solo con una sensación de nostalgia que no era revelada por su inexpresivo rostro, llego cerca de cierta banca… y la vio.

-Detuvo sus pasos, aun sin ser visto se quedó observándola, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible entre sus manos semi entrelazadas, ¿estaba esperándolo? Como es que siempre sabía que iba a llegar o salir de la aldea, era extraño… -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ojos ahora fijos en él y abiertos por el asombro -Ninguno decía nada, solo compartían aquel choque de miradas como muchas veces antes, era casi como si el tiempo se detuviera solo para ellos. Siendo acompañados por el sonido del viento.

-Tadaima Sakura…

-La vio parpadear algo confundida para luego levantarse de golpe, creo que habría sido menos la impresión de haber visto un fantasma.

-Sasuke-kun… yo no… no sé porque vine aquí, a veces pienso que este lugar me llama de alguna forma… creí que estaba loca... –Se hizo un silencio incómodo y al ver que no mostraba señales de responder prosiguió. -¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Vienes a ver a Naruto? Él se casó con Hinata hace más de un año, no sé si te habrás enterado…

-Debía admitirlo, era divertido verla soltar la lengua con esa facilidad cuando estaba nerviosa. –Se acercó impávido sin dejar de mirarla… la tensión se volvió palpable, ella rehuía de ese escrutinio mirando impaciente a su alrededor sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de enfrentarlo y recuperar la compostura, adornando sus labios con una sonrisa.

-Tu cabello ha crecido mucho… -Musito suavemente subiendo su brazo para acariciarlo –El imprevisto contacto lo sacudió –Y sin meditarlo alzo su mano para detenerla, aferrando su piel sin mucha presión, solo para guiarla por sobre su propia mejilla, manteniendo el contacto, y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la calidez… aspirando su embriagador olor.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, ¿segundos? ¿1 minuto tal vez? Pero solo cuando volvió a abrir sus parpados se percató de como aquellos ojos verdes luchaban por no derramar lágrimas…

Genial, ahora definitivamente no sabía que había hecho mal –Pensó mientras acortaba su distancia hasta chocar sus frentes -No llores… Sakura… por favor.

-No puedo evitarlo yo… -Su voz murió abruptamente siendo acallada por los labios masculinos, que sin permiso abrieron paso con su lengua, envolviendo la suya en una danza hambrienta.

¡Por todos dioses!, si antes creyó que unir sus labios era bueno, esto era el cielo. La había extrañado demasiado, había deseado tanto hacer esto… La necesitaba con fervor. Solo ella podía dominarlo de esa manera, solo su recuerdo y compañía podía salvarlo de esa soledad que se autoimpuso… porque tenía miedo de volver a sufrir, pero ya no podía soportarlo, odiaba esa soledad, odiaba estar sin ella. Esta sorprendente mujer de ojos esmeralda y exótico cabello rosa se convirtió en su mayor motivación para vivir, se había adueñado de todo su ser, porque ella sin dudarlo fue y seguiría siendo… la única que llenaba su vacía existencia.

-Estoy feliz… -Articulo respirando con dificultad, rompiendo el beso y completando la frase que le había interrumpido. –La escucho reír por lo bajo y él le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.

-Te amo Sakura.

 _Y Allí bajo la misma luna como testigo, dos almas por fin volvían a unirse…_

* * *

Esto que acaban de leer fue el arrebato de inspiración mas grande y perturbante que he tenido hasta ahora en toda mi life. xD Tipo que vi la actividad en la pagina, y nunca había participado antes, ni me animaba a escribir algo propio sobre el SS (por pereza cabe aclarar, no les mentiré xD) Que amo esta pareja desde hace muchos años, y tuve el placer de conocer personas increíbles en el grupo de face y en mi vida social gracias a ello.

Leí las frases, y me llegaron ideas fugaces junto con una ansiedad horrible por participar y escribir, (enserio no dormí :v pase toda la pinche noche escribiendo xD) (Y ni he escuchado la canción de la frase ._. *se aceptan tomatazos*) Casi que me paso el limite de 3000 palabras, no dejaba de checar el contador de estas como maniática. xD Casi que No... adsfajdjahdas... Enn finnn... Es la primera historia que decido publicar, espero sea de su agrado. (el resto aun seguirán en el baúl de mi cuaderno y pc... por ahora :v LeL).

 _El cannon es vida, el cannon es amor_... ¡SS forever! esta pareja marco mi vida. Y estoy muy segura de que llegare a la vejez amándolos con la devoción de una puberta :v

 ** _¡feliz semana a todos!_**


End file.
